


【艺特】문 열어봐 Here I Am

by Modori_Kita



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modori_Kita/pseuds/Modori_Kita
Summary: 架空现背(?)艺特车钟真友情提到(?)两秒一切都算我的请不要上升真人
Relationships: Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 13





	【艺特】문 열어봐 Here I Am

“艺声，失败！”  
“利特，失败！”

Super Junior集体出差录制团综，在录制中两位年长的哥哥又免不了被弟弟们拿来开涮了。艺声理所当然地在录制中口吐芬芳，利特也一如既往的笑出了梨涡，温柔地训斥着弟弟们不要闹了。

录制结束，下班了的大家各自回到酒店房间休息，准备第二天的录制。然而夜猫子艺声并不会早早就寝，在容易胡思乱想的夜晚的脑内回想着自己在今天录制中的表现。

“独特哥，我今天表现的怎么样？”艺声眼看着他哥在聊天房里一个人刷屏抱怨今天被崽子们闹的累到睡不着，单独小窗私聊了利特。“还是我们钟云最乖了呐，一点都不用哥操心。”哥哥回复的很快，不愧是利talk，艺声心想。

“哥泡过澡了吗？对舒缓疲劳很有帮助的。”  
“泡好很久了，但是还是很累呢。”  
“哥真的辛苦了，不如我去给哥做做按摩？我已经拿钟真练过好几次手了。”  
“好的呀ㅋㅋㅋㅋ”

艺声迅速跑去敲开了利特房间的门，开门时的景色让他忍不住脸上一红。泡过澡的利特面色红润，浴袍的领口大开，露出了健硕胸肌的边缘，红色也蔓延到了胸前。

“문 열어봐~~”利特开着过时的玩笑。  
“独特哥心情不错呢。”艺声拉过茶几旁边的一张椅子，让他哥坐下。  
“因为我们钟云来照顾我了呀。”利特按着弟弟的要求坐了下来。  
“哥放松。”艺声站在椅子背后，双手按起了哥哥的肩膀。

糟了，这个视角好像不太妙，艺声心想，因为有顶灯做着完美的打光，低下头正好能看到他哥宽松的领口下面的一片春色。胸肌有着完美的弧度，胸前两颗粉嫩的小点藏在下面，做弟弟的觉得脸颊微微发热。

“钟云呐，你不是说你手艺很好的吗？怎么按的一点力度都没有。”利特打趣道。  
“这个……哥肩膀太紧了，怕哥觉得疼。我给哥再按下后背吧。”赶紧转移话题，艺声指挥着哥哥趴在了床上。

利特把头侧着放在了枕头上，两臂弯曲放在头两侧，就这样趴在床上。浴袍是刚好及膝的长度，队长哥哥纤细的小腿露在外面。酒店房间的床很大，不像按摩店里的单人床，艺声只得分开双膝跪在哥哥身体两侧，按摩起来哥哥的后背。细皮嫩肉的后脖颈、纤细的腰身，利特的一切都在暗中诱惑着艺声，后知后觉的弟弟连自己的下面慢慢抬起了头都浑然不觉。想顺便再去按按哥哥的脖子，艺声压低了身体，抬头的下体也自然而然的蹭到了哥哥的身上。利特一惊，艺声自己也被奇怪的触感吓到了。

“哎一西，怎么回事？！独特哥不是这样的，独特哥你听我解释……”艺声慌了，他万万没想到此时自己小兄弟会如此不听话，明明拿钟真练手的时候什么都没发生过。利特笑了，“我们钟云不愧是夜猫子啊，这种时候还精力充沛，放心哥不会怪你的。”，说完便坐了起来，扶着还在发蒙的弟弟的侧脸，吻上了他紧闭的唇。

弟弟逐渐被哥哥的吻融化了，手上开始不老实，解开了他浴袍的系带。哥哥也不甘示弱，另一只手伸到弟弟的短袖下面游动。“哥不累了吗？”在换气的时候，艺声问道。“只要钟云接下来表现的好，哥今晚肯定能睡个好觉。”“那我一定努力，不会让哥失望。”说罢，艺声便把他哥推倒在了柔软的大床上，继续啃咬着哥哥的嘴唇。

刚刚浴袍里藏着的春色现在完全暴露在艺声眼前，他忍不住用手勾勒着哥哥肌肉的线条。哥哥在浴袍里只穿了一条内裤，现在哥哥的下身也有微微抬头的迹象，艺声用手捏了捏哥哥还软绵绵的胸前的一点，很快那点便坚硬了起来。“先说好，只可以做一次喔，已经很晚了。”哥哥又坐起来，从自己随身携带的包包里翻出了几只安全套。“独特哥出差还会带这个？”

“呀！还不是以防万一，从来都是我给你们几个崽子擦屁股。我今天要是没带，你就回房间自己解决吧。”利特佯装生气。

“对不起……”艺声此刻因为自己的笨嘴拙舌感到抱歉，心想这哥还真是伶牙俐齿，于是便闭麦干活。他把几个枕头摆在床头，让哥哥半躺在上面，腰下也垫着枕头便于让屁股微微抬起。脱下哥哥的内裤，然后又把哥哥的腿摆成了M型，由于没有润滑液，又被吩咐了只许做一次，艺声就拆了两只安全套，用里面自带的润滑液沾满了自己的手指，慢慢开拓起了利特的甬道。

“我们钟云的小手真可爱。”看着慢慢干活的弟弟，利特夸奖了起来。“独特哥，我的手虽然小，但是一定会让你舒服的。”艺声说完便又增加了一指进到哥哥的后穴，哥哥的性器现在完全挺立了起来。“啊……真的很舒服呢，钟云现在可以进来了。”得到哥哥指令的艺声这才脱下自己刚刚从房间穿过来的便服，掏出来自己已经硬了很久的小兄弟，戴好套子，将哥哥的小腿挂在自己的手臂上，慢慢把自己送入哥哥的后穴。

利特在思考，男性的生殖器官到底是怎么长的？自己的这个弟弟手虽然小，但是性器深入的程度倒是有点吓到自己了。“啊……好深……”他不由自主的感叹道。“哥觉得深的话，我慢一点好了。”艺声是永远的向特葵，粉丝们这样说，就连在床上，也在无微不至的照利特的感受。利特此时有点感动，“钟云啊……有时加入弟弟们的熊孩子行列也是可以的，哥应付的过来。”

艺声尺寸可观的性器退出到快到穴口的位置，又慢慢插入的时候，带过利特前列腺的位置，爽到利特蜷缩起了脚趾。感受到利特小腹开始抽搐，艺声知道哥哥快要到了，便更加卖力的抽动了起来，利特忍不住一只手扶上了自己的性器。“想和哥一起。”勤奋的弟弟难得向哥哥提出了请求。利特努力地收缩了起来自己的甬道，弟弟哪里受得住这样的撩拨，抽插了几下就缴械在了安全套里。利特也撸动了几下自己的性器，射在了艺声的小腹上。

高潮过后的两人都疲惫不堪，毕竟一整天的外景录制真的很辛苦。艺声半疲软的性器还插在哥哥的后穴里，“独特哥！你可别就这样睡着了！”休息了一会儿的弟弟赶紧将自己小心翼翼地退出，生怕弄脏了哥哥的床。

“独特哥，你需要我的话，就请随时给我开门吧。”  
“钟云啊，谢谢你……”

利特说完话就睡着了。艺声替着哥哥简单的清理了一下，给哥哥摆好睡姿、盖好棉被，回去了自己的房间。


End file.
